Wanting and Grasping
by RalphZiggy
Summary: Yukino is the obedient and easy to control younger daughter; but now she wants something the family forbids. One-shot


**From RalphZiggy: Some dark and edgy stories of Hachiman sick, Hachiman dying, Hachiman dead stories are around here. Yes they're good but I wanted one with a ray of light in it too.**

Yukinoshita Eizo spoke gently to his favorite daughter, "It may seem harsh now, but you are very young. It is the duty of a parent to keep their children from destroying their future by rash decisions made in the passion of youth."

"Father, my decision to spend time with Hachiman is not rash. Hikigaya Hachiman has qualities I value."

"Even so, Yukino, even without considering his disease, how can you say such a young man has any future? He does not come from a family of power or money, nor has he shown any tangible evidence of of being able to build a bright future. Your sister Haruno describes him as a sort of dark philosopher philanthropist. Here in Japan we even have political parties where people such as him congregate. Do I need to point out they never have politicians in office, never run a government, they just agitate people?

"Father, there are other ways to measure a man, for..", Yukino started to say but was interrupted.

"Yukino, please let me continue. With his terminal condition you are only putting yourself on the path to sorrow and despair. By ceasing to see him, you will feel heartbreak for a time, but that's just a fraction of the pain and suffering you would have remaining together with him.

"It is a rare thing, but I am agreeing with your Mother this time for your own sake, to transfer you to that other high school in Tokyo for your third year's second semester. This matter is closed, and one day you'll thank me for it, Yukino".

Her father returned to typing on his computer. Yukino sighed, not really surprised at all at her family's reaction to Hikigaya and especially to the diagnosis of his cancer.

She found Haruno in the hallway.

"Yukino-chan, you know I supported you and Hikigaya-kun getting close, even pushed you two together at times. I thought it would be good for you and part of a way for you not to be trapped like me. I'm just being an actor for the family business and live according to a script and I want better for you. But now with that illness of Hikigaya-kun, the situation is different. I too am very sad at what is happening to Hikigya-kun, but continuing a relationship now would only cause you immense pain, Yukino-chan, so I can't support you with this.

"You've now learned how to be friends with others, and at your new school you can meet wonderful people there too."

"So that's how it is", said Yukino dully. "I suppose the only thing to do is to pack and prepare for the October semester"

* * *

 **Yui**

So painful a school year it's been for me. Being rejected by Hikki, being told he wants me as dear friend but not girlfriend, that made my cry and miss school for three days.

Then after coming back I watched Yukinon and Hikki get closer. I'm still their friend who loves them both, but it can hurt at times to see how go off in their own little world in their talking and bickering, I can't keep up. And they sometimes go for tea or to cat cafes together without me. They haven't confessed to each other yet but I'm sure that will happen soon. Yukinon says they're seeing if they can really stand each other for long periods of time outside of school. I think she's joking about that part.

But a month ago the most horrible thing happened. It was even worse than being rejected! We found out about Hikki's cancer, and many of us at school were sad for days, including Hiratsuka-sensei. Even my friends in Hayama and Miura's group were very sad. Hikki could really die! He stopped coming to school so he could rest. He is still watching classes on webcam and having homework sent home. I hope the treatments can make him better, but it's so scary and sometimes I get very upset at strange times.

At least we still hang out together after school a couple times a week, much more than last year. I'm glad to be able to spend as much time with Hikki as possible, and also with Yukinon of course. We study at each of our houses, we go on picnics though sometimes Hikki has to eat weird plain food, and when Hikki has energy we do things like going to the zoo. Last time at the zoo we rented an adult stroller and Yukinon and I both pushed Hikki around together. Of course he made fun of us as his horses or oxen...Hikki you jerk!

It was the last day with classes of the semester. I went to Club after the last class. We only met Mondays and Fridays because our senior years were so busy with studying. We wouldn't have club on the coming exam days. Iroha-chan also started coming to Club regularly, she didn't run for President again. Yukinon said Iroha-chan is approved to be Service Club President starting next semester. Hisa-chan, her stuco secretary will be joining too. Yukinon says she and I will still do some things for Club but will concentrate even more on studies, maybe only going once a week. Yukinon has pushed me to be serious about school work and helped me a lot, she says going to college will be good for my future.

Komachi-chan didn't join the Service Club because next semester she'll be Soubu High's second freshman student council president! Having Iroha on her side during elections probably helped a lot.

So the Service Club members in the room will be all girls. Hikki is still in the Club officially but only talks with Yukinon and I about unusual or interesting requests at his house.

"Yui-chan and Iroha-chan, I'm afraid my parents say I have to go to school in Tokyo for the next semester. I'm not happy about it, but I really have to comply with their wishes, Father isn't going to override Mother this time even though I begged"

"Waaaah! Yukinon I'll miss you so much, please promise we'll still call and go visit each other!", I cried at another bad thing happening this year! Do the gods just want me to suffer?

"Yukino-senpai, please still be my friend too!", wailed Iroha-chan as we both gave Yukinon crushing hugs. She put her arms around both of us.

"Yui and Iroha, don't worry and don't be so sad, I'll still of course continue to be in contact with you and will always be your riend. I'll be busy with moving but will contact you both after the first day of school".

"Does Hikki know?"

"Yes I've already told him, I'll of course still be his friend and in contact with him too", said Yukinon.

"He's really OK with that?"

"Yes be assured he's just fine about it. So don't worry"

From: *Yui*

 _Hikki, Rnt U going 2 miss Yukinon?_

From: Hikki

 _We'll still be in contact all the time, not a problem_

 _Is it okay if Yukino and I have some time to go out before next semester starts_

From: *Yui*

 _OK Hikki! But thn U guys owe me! Take me 4 ice cream sundae wen skool strz!_

* * *

 **Yui**

The next semester started. It was so strange to be in the clubroom with Iroha-chan as president and Hisa-chan as the only other member. I watched Iroha-chan pour tea, the way she did it was like a fast food waitress, filling all cups and then giving them out . Yukinon was like a maid in a big mansion, placing cup and pouring for each person.

I'd only be here for today this week, I promised Yukinon after all to be a good girl and study study study! I was even studying now as I listened to music with ear buds.

Yukinon didn't reply to my texts today, but she was probably very busy after moving to Tokyo. And I know how focused she gets when working on something! She did promise to call me next week, so I might have to be patient even though it's killing me already not being able to talk to her. I miss you Yukinon!

That night I was on my bed petting Sable and studying. My phone rang with a call from Yukinon! But when I answered it was another voice, her older sister.

"Yuigahama-san, Yukino-chan is missing. I'm here at her new apartment and she's never even unpacked the boxes. I thought she was here for a couple days already because her phone was here"

Yukinon told me how her sister used GPS tracking to keep tabs on her. I thought that was kind of creepy.

"No I haven't heard from her since the semester ended. I hope she's all right!", my stomach was getting sick with worry. Too much bad happenings this year!

"Please let me know if you hear anything, Yuigahama-san". I realized she did know how to say my real name.

Yukinon, where are you?

* * *

 **Hikigaya Household**

"Moshi moshi"

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yo"

"Yukino-chan is missing. I'm here at her new apartment and she's never even unpacked the boxes. Just her phone was left here charging"

"I haven't heard from Yukino since the end of the last semester. Hope she's OK. Please let me know if you find out something"

"Please let me know if you hear anything, Hikigaya-kun, OK?"

"Sure thing. Bye"

...

"Moshi moshi"

"Senpai! Yukino-chan is missing? Do you know anything?"

"I haven't heard from Yukino since the end of the last semester. Hope she's OK. Please let me know if you find out something"

"Senpai, I'm worried!"

"Sorry but I'm getting very tired. I need to sleep for a while. Bye."

...

"Yo"

"Hikki! Yukino-chan is missing. Have you heard from her?"

"I haven't heard from Yukino since the end of the last semester. Hope she's OK. Please let me know if you find out something"

"Hikki, I'm so worried right now!"

"Sorry but I'm getting very tired. I need to sleep for a while. Bye."

* * *

 **Yui**

"Komachi-chan, I'm so worried about Yukinon. oh, and you look so very tired, are you and Hikki going to be all right?", I was looking at dark circles under Komachi's eyes but she seemed cheerful which was so strange.

"I'm worried about Yukino too, Yui-senpai, but just I have this feeling everything will turn out to be fine. Onii-chan is going to be tired for a couple more days, but he'd really like it if you and Iroha could come by this Saturday after 1 o'clock. He'll be feeling more rested then. But until then could everyone please let him rest?"

"Of course, Komachi-chan, we'll definitely be there!", I said.

Iroha-chan said she would go with me, she really missed her Senpai of course!

I couldn't wait for Saturday, the week seemed to drag on. And no one had heard from Yukinon.

Iroha and I walked to Hikki's house and rang the bell. Komachi answered and she looked well rested, so different from before.

"Iroha-senpai and Yui-senpai, I've very good news about Yukino-senpai! Come on in, I'll make tea and we have cake too!", Komachi skipped to the kitchen.

"Oh Komachi, I can't wait tell me now please about Yukinon!", I was so relieved though.

"It's a big story, Yui-senpai"

"Is Hikki coming down!"

"Yeah where is Senpai!"

"Heheheheh, no fair trying to guess the story, Yui-senpai!"

"Eh?"

Komachi held up Hikki's phone with the most mischievous grin I ever saw, like a naughty cat in an anime!

"Yo" "Moshi Moshi" "Hello" "Hope she's OK" "Sure thing" "I need to sleep for a while" "Bye", Hikki's words from my conversation with himi came out of the phone...

"WAAAAAH?" I was confused.

"Komachi, was I talking to a recording of Senpai?", asked Iroha-chan. Suddenly she had look of surprise and slyness together. "Oh HO! Senpai I'm so happy for you! I understand everything!"

"You tricked us, Komachi?", I was so dizzy, "and I don't understand, what happened?"

"I tricked the school too, I was doing his homework faking his handwriting and that's why I was so tired!", Komachi was proud of herself.

"Read this letter Onii-chan left me last weekend. Please be very very careful with this, it's the most precious piece of paper in the world to me!", Komachi-chan informed us as she first removed our cups and food, then placed the paper on the kotatsu in front of us.

 _Dearest Komachi-chan,_

 _Onii-chan is going on a trip very far away for a while, but don't worry I'll be travelling with a very special friend of both of ours who loves me very much and will take very good care of me. We've told each other our real feelings for each other, and want to spend the rest of our time together however long that will be. Tell our friends not to worry about either of us, also that I'm the happiest man alive right now._

 _Keep studying hard and I know you'll be the best stuco president Soubu ever had. Rely on Yui and Iroha, they are your Nee-sans!_

 _You're the most amazing little sister a guy could have, I'll be missing you while I'm on my trip, but I don't want you feeling bad about me. Cheer for your Onii-chan, OK?_

 _Could I ask to do something for Onii-chan, Komachi-chan? On my phone is an app called "Onii-chan", when you open it you'll find a list of things I might say while on the telephone to people asking questions about my travelling companion, and some other useful phrases for other calls. You can always use the "I'm feeling tired, I need sleep" if the questions get hard. This helps me and our special friend buy more time before a serious search starts._

 _You'll have to tell our parents about this when they get back Sunday. Sorry about that, I've left a note in their bedroom and hope they can accept their son finding happiness and real love to last the rest of his life._

 _My travelling companion says to be sure to take very good care of Kamakura, caring for the life of a cat is a most serious responsibility. Also that he'll be missed very much._

 _You can clean out Onii-chan's room and make it your office, Komachi-chan. All the games and anything else you want are yours. You can give away or throw away the rest. Be strong and help out others whenever you have a chance, just as others have helped me and turned me into someone who has wonderful friends, and who knows he can be loved and accepted by others._

 _Much Love_

 _Your Onii-chan Hachiman_

"Amazing! Senpai's with Yukino-senpai! They pretty much eloped!", Iroha said with a big grin.

"Yes, that makes me very happy! I'll be right back", said Komachi as she took the paper to her room, then came back and put the food and drinks back

"So Yukinon and Hikki will really be together until...well I hope they will be together for a very long time", I said.

Iroha said, "We should celebrate Yukino-senpai and Senpai, I always thought they'd come together!"

We were celebrating and talking about Yukinon and Hiiki, when texts started coming to me from a number I didn't know.

From: 090 5555 5555

 _Yui, this is Yukino_

 _I am texting to a phone in Chiba that is texting to you_

 _I won't be able to read your replies, sorry_

 _I won't be able to text you after this, sorry_

 _Hachiman and I confessed our love to each other_

 _We found our genuine thing together_

 _There are no more treatments Hachiman can have_

 _We don't know how long we'll be able to be together_

 _But I will be with Hachiman for the rest of his life_

 _We are going far away out of reach of my family_

 _Please be a Nee-san to Iroha and Komachi_

 _Study hard and do well in college_

 _Thank you for being the one to keep us all together_

 _I love you very much, Yui_

 _-Yukino_

 _This is Hachiman..or Hikki_

 _Yui, my first real friend,_

 _I will treasure all the time I've spent with you_

 _Thank you for all the warmth and joy you brought my life_

 _Thank you for keeping Yukino and I together through that tense time_

 _Please study hard, do your very best in college_

 _Please keep watch over Komachi and take care of her for me_

 _Love_

 _Hachiman_

It was hard to read my phone when my eyes were full of tears, and the display was covered with them too.

* * *

 **Soubu High School**

 _Dear Hiratsuka-sensei,_

 _We hope you understand why this letter was in a box sent with the slowest and cheapest freight rate. We needed the getaway time._

 _By the time you read this, Yukino and I are very far away, to spend whatever time is left to us together._

 _"It's now or never" you once said, speaking of breaking through Yukino's defences she had built up over years from trauma, manipulation and bullying. I don't know if you as a teacher are supposed to approve of what we're doing now, ditching school so to speak, but I am thankful both Yukino and I have been able to break down our shells, to let wonderful people into our lives, and that includes you. You are the coolest teacher there ever was!_

 _Thank you so much for your patience, guidance and love. Not so much for the punches in the gut?  
_

 _You forced me to be in a place where I could make friends and acquaintances, and find my true love. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

 _Please watch out for Komachi for me, also Iroha and Yui._

 _\- Hikigaya Hachiman_

 _Dear Hiratsuka-sensei,_

 _I am happy to report that the dark and cynical rotten-eyed loner you delivered into my care last school year has been finally fixed somewhat. However I will point out you did not mention returning him, so I am stealing and keeping him._

 _Thank you for putting us together in that room, it was the start of an amazing journey.  
_

 _Enclosed is a letter for my sister, can you please give it to her?_

 _I realize the most broken person in the Service Club wasn't Hachiman. Thank you for turning a spiteful, stuck up and cold girl with many insecurities and weaknesses into someone who can have care and compassion for others, real love for friends and from friends, and love with a very special man._

 _\- Yukinoshita Yukino_

* * *

 _Dear Nee-San,_

 _Thank you for your "tough love" over the recent years, but not for the bullying for your own pleasure that came before._

 _I still love you very much, Nee-San, and so forgive you for those parts of you bent by a Mother that values power and money over love._

 _However I am in disagreement with you and father and mother._

 _I have chosen the pain and suffering of being with Hikigaya Hachiman for the rest of his life._

 _This is my right as owner of my life._

 _We are now together very far away from Japan._

 _I have something I can only wish you could have someday with a man_

 _If you have the courage to not let Mother plan all your life._

 _Tell Father I will miss him, but am sorry my Mother only ever saw me as a spare part._

 _Your imouto,_

 _Yukino_

* * *

Time went on, I was very busy with studies, Yukinon had taught me such good habits! I often thought of her and Hikki, I had a picture display on my desk that displayed many photos, one each ten seconds. Most of them were of us three. School festival, sports festival, Destinyland, aquarium on Valentines day, us at cafes and museums and parks. That zoo one with Hikki in a stroller that we had a middle school kid take, that was the last photograph of us all together there would ever be. Sometimes my eyes would start to sting if I stared too much at it.

The first semester of my sophomore year had started, working hard made time rush by. I was majoring in public relations, something Yukinon had once suggested with a few other possibilities.

One evening a knock sounded at the door of my apartment. It was Yukinon! I flew to hug her saying her name again and again. Her hair was cut short, and her belly was..."

"Yukinon! You're back! You're really back! and ...You're going to have a baby?!... Hikki...Hikki is..."

"Yes, Hachiman is gone now, Yui, I'm so sorry to have tell you that.", but she didn't look sad, "I'll cherish my time with him for the rest of my life"

"Yui, Hachiman often thought of you and wrote these letters for you. The only other real news I have is that I'm running a global online business having nothing to do with my family, and Hachiman and I will have a daughter soon"

"Yukinon, congratulations! and...and...I'm so sorry about Hikki!... but you two were able to be together and I'm so happy that could happen!"

Yukinon nodded as I wondered whether to open and read my letters from Hikki,

"Yui, can I lay down on your bed and nap awhile?"

Yukinon slept as I read and cried and read some more.


End file.
